


Just A Game

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day six: RPGPeter finds and fixes a necklace.
Series: Altercember [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 6





	Just A Game

Peter was swinging around, school having just ended. Then he saw something on the rooftop. It was.. a necklace? He frowned, picking it up. It seemed to be broken. He could fix it.

He swung back to the tower with the necklace.

* * *

"I'm going to my lab!" He told Tony. Tony nodded. Peter closed his lab door, setting the necklace on the table. He started working on it.

After an hour, he closed the necklace again, fully fixed. He put it on, wanting to see what it does. He watched it get absorbed into his skin and started panicking.

_Ding!_

Peter frowned, looking around. There was a blue screen in front of him with white text. A hologram? No, it was more like something from a game.

**_Hello, Peter Parker. Welcome to the game._ **

Yep. Something from a game. How does it know who he is?

_**Let's do the tutorial.** _

* * *

**Peter Parker: LEVEL 21  
** **Strength(STR): 345  
Speed(SPD): 200  
Acrobatics(ACR): 400  
Climbing/Sticking(CLB): 340  
** **Intelligence(INT)/IQ: 210  
** **Wisdom(WIS): 200  
Spidey-Sense (SS): 100  
** **Common Sense(CS): 45  
Luck(L): 10  
** **SKILL POINTS: 24**

**Currency  
Gold: 0  
USD: $21.32  
[Currency Trade]**

**ABILITIES!  
Gamer's Mind  
**Sleep? For the weak. Mind Control? Mind Messing? Hah! Said who? Panic? Who's she?  
This skill makes it so that you don't need to sleep and you can't get your mind messed with. You get a calm mind instead of panicking.

 **Spider-Man**  
The radioactive blood gave you powers. You used those powers to become a hero. You're a spider-like human. And you're a vigilante/hero, saving people whenever possible.  
This skill gives you spider-like abilities and good PR.

 **Genius** **Mind**  
You're smarter than the rest. Especially in chemistry and engineering.  
This skill gives you the ability to adapt quickly, plan under pressure, and understand anything quickly.

 **Languages  
**So what, is only knowing English not good enough for you? You know Spanish, Italian, German and Russain.  
You are able to understand languages quickly due to learning SPANISH and ITALIAN at a young age.

 **LOCKED! Infinity  
**Unlock this ability to find out what it is.

**[MORE]**

* * *

The tutorial ended and Peter was shooketh.

_Ding!_

**You have completed the tutorial, thus gaining +250G and +300EXP.**

Peter dismisssed the screen like he'd dismiss a hologram.

_Ding!_

**You have 3 new quests.**

Peter opened the quest menu.

 **Quest: A Party  
**Invite some friends to join your party! They'll get the system too. **[More]**

 **Quest: One True...  
**The Asgardian Gods have come to Earth. What are they to you? **[More]**

 **Quest: The Accords  
**Destroy the accords! We're just humans with extra unique-ness! **[More]**

Peter opened **Quest: A Party**.

 **Quest: A Party  
**Invite some friends to join your party! They'll get the system too.  
A party is a group of players who are connected to each other and is like a clique or something.   
Enter your friend's menu by looking at them, saying "Open Menu". Then select "Add to Party".

Peter smiled at this. He left the room after dismissing the screen. He opened his inventory, getting out his spidey-suit and throwing his bag in it.

"I'm going to patrol, Mr. Stark!" Peter told Mr. Stark in his lab. His mask was off.

Tony didn't glance up. "Alright kid, stay safe."

And Peter jumped out the window, Spider-Man suit on and mask being thrown on.

Time to go to Ned's.


End file.
